Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) systems can be used to capture and generate images of patient tissue layers. These systems often include OCT probes that can invasively penetrate tissue to obtain visualization of tissue within a patient. In ophthalmology, OCT probes can be used to obtain detailed images of tissue about the eye or even forming a part of the eye, such as the retina.
In use, an optical light beam can be directed through the probe at the tissue. A small portion of this light reflects from sub-surface features of the tissue and can be collected through the same probe. Most of the light diffusely scatters at large angles, instead of being reflected. In conventional imaging, this diffusely scattered light contributes background noise that obscures an image. However, in OCT, a technique called interferometry records the optical path lengths of received photons, and provides data that rejects most of the photons that scatter multiple times before detection. This can result in clearer images that extend in the depth of the tissue.
The OCT probes often include a projecting cannula that can invasively penetrate patient tissue. The probe can scan tissue by refracting the optical light beam through a lens disposed at an end of the cannula. A scan can include moving an optical fiber back and forth within the cannula to direct the light beam through the lens and at the tissue at different angles. The length and small diameter of the cannula can make it difficult to move the fiber back and forth within the cannula. Further, the small amount of available space within the probe can limit the types of actuators that can be utilized. Further still, the OCT probes and associated systems should be capable of being manufactured in a cost-effective manner, which includes the ability to make the probe as a disposable, one-time use device in some implementations.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that utilize an OCT probe having a displaceable fiber for ophthalmic imaging, including ophthalmic OCT probes that address one or more of the needs discussed above.